Mystery and The Balls
'''Mystery and The Balls '''is the 31st episode of the Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are playing balls is in the classroom. Until all the balls disappeard. Detective BJ we try to slove the mystery. When my good friend Mark to came to visit. The story it's called "The City Mouse and The Country Mouse". The squirrel is angry. Because it's angry. Mark found the balls is in the box. Everybody is so happy. Cast *Barney *BJ *Shawn *Tosha *Jason *Kenneth *Julie *Michael *Luci *Min *Carlos *Martha Abel *Miranda Abel *Ruby Abel *Valerie Abel *Mark (Guest Appearance) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Games #Taking Turns #A Hunting We Will Go #Big and Little #People Helping Other People #Five Senses Song #Laugh with Me #Share Your Stuff #I Love You Trivia *Shawn wears the same clothes from Hats Off To BJ!. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Up We Go!. And a pony tail. *Jason wear the same from clothes Ship, Ahoy!. And a short. hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from Mac and Cheese, Making A Movie (1993 version), Brave New Rescues, Help Pretect The Earth, Lend A Helping Hand, That's a Home to Me (episode), The Dentist Makes Me Smile, Hoo's In The Forest?, A Very Special Delivery!, Great Summer, Playing The Harp, Super Scrambler!, July is Camp Northland, Magenta Gets Glasses And The Big Barnyard Show. And a hairstyle. * * *Julie wears the same clothes from Twice Is Nice! and Camera Safari. And a long hair. *Min wears the same clothes from If The Shoe Fits.... And a long hair. *Carlos wears the same clothes from It's Raining, It's Pouring.... And a short hair. * *Keesha wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a hair-style. * * * * *Martha Abel wears the same clothes while Hannah wore in "We've Got Rhythm". And a long hair. *Miranda Abel wears the same clothes while Ashley wore in "Barney's Talent Show". And a long hair. *Ruby Abel wears the same clothes while Keesha wore in "Tick Tock Clocks!". And a long hair. *Valerie Abel wears the same clothes while Kristen wore in "Tick Tock Clocks!". And a long hair. *When the Barney's say "Whoa!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Imagination Island". (saying Did somebody say Getting Together) * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Play Piano with Me". * When the Barney's say "Hi everybody!" the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm" and "A "Little" Mother Goose". * When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "That Makes Me Mad!". * During "I Love You", Martha, Miranda, Ruby & Valerie Abel, Shawn, Jason, Kathy, and Julie are in Barney's right, while , Min, , Carlos and Tosha are on Barney's left. *At the end of the Barney doll with six balls. *Carlos is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *This group (Julie, Min, Tosha, Carlos and Shawn) also appeared in Goes To The Doctor and Up We Go!. with Derek, Tina, David, Chip, Perry and Kenneth. *This is the end of song "Share Your Stuff", rest Barney & Kids after the song "Share Your Stuff", the second and last episode to use the BJ doesn't not sparkle dissepeer, first was "I Can Be A Firefighter!", and Third time was "Up We Go!". *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Ship, Ahoy!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Are We There Yet?". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Up We Go!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Who's Who On The Choo-Choo?". *The musical arrangements used in this epsiode were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". Barney Says Segment music song slow # An Adventure In Make-Believe Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation